MUSA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Amar solo me hace nacer vibrar, amar es parte de mi ya que desde hace demasiado amo, ella sea vuelto en mi otra mitad a pesar de ser contrarios. Cupido es un loco suelto que une a iguales y distintos en un hermoso sentimiento evolucionando a mutuo. ElliotxBitters. (¿?)


_**Hola linduras. Alguna vez leyeron Lolita? Pues esto no tiene nada que ver lol solo lo digo molestando porque mi lado cursi ataco desde la cueva emo ¿? esta pareja fue la primera que invente al iniciarme aquí, es más locura mia, así que "Extremo aviso de Ooc" al igual que cursi a mil.**_

 _ **~ElliotxBitters~**_

 _ **Invasor Zim pertenece al maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

" **MUSA** "

Ella era tan hermosa, pero hace mucho que nadie se lo había dicho.

Ella era tan imponente con elegancia, pero siempre creyó que solo imponía temor.

Ella poseía unos labios exóticos, pero hace tanto que no eran besados.

Ella seria la más bella de las flores al ser de una especie única, pero se marchito a la falta de cuidados.

Ella debería darme el espanto que a todos les provoca... Pero solo puede causarme amor.

Un amor no correspondido, un amor secreto que desahogo en mi libreta de apuntes entre clases.

La veo a diario en mi trabajo, lo cual es tortuoso por no poder gritarle te amos, solo puedo medio sonreír oh bajar la cabeza en nerviosismos, me cree patético, ya me lo a dicho tantas veces en las reuniones, me lleva tantos años de diferencia que para cualquiera fuera enfermizo... Pero el amor no entiende de edades, que puedo hacer si mi corazón se desgarra por lograr una mínima mirada de su parte. Por otro lado me premia verla a diario, ya que eso es una dicha grande.

Bitters.

Un nombre que significa amargura y a mi me suena a dulzura.

Solo soñaba con abrazarla, sentir su frialdad que se transformaría en calor, reír como el tonto enamorado que soy al pensarla, suspirar en su pecho y saciarme de su aroma de cementerio, saber que tan helada seria su piel suave de tonalidad amarillenta, quizás si suene muy atrevido heredar mis dedos de poeta entre sus canas deshaciendo su moño.

Sospeche que me golpearía si lo llegase hacer.

Pero tuve suerte, de la misma forma que no me arrancó la vida al descubrir poesías en su escritorio, todos los días un poema nuevo, todos los días una rosa roja que se volvía negra con su trato, todos los días un dulce que repudio, hasta que descubrí que le gustaban las almendras en lugar que chocolates, todos los días me dejaba ver al tomarlos. No seria un anónimo aunque fuera romántico, ¡Necesitaba que supiera de mi veneración! Que con todo el amor seria su esclavo por solo una pizca de atención.

Nunca supe su reacción, me daba la espalda, solo verifique que a diario jamás tiro ningún presente a la basura, se los llevaba con ella pero ocultaba su rostro de mi necesitada mirada.

Quise seguirla a su casa, invitarla de alguna forma a salir desde hay, pero no puso ningún día pie fuera de Skool, es como si su alma estuviera encadenada hay. Que daría por verla dormir a mi lado, observar su rostro tranquilo reposando.

Desde niño sentí algo que no podía esconder por ella, me esforcé por ser buen estudiante y así mantenerla satisfecha con sus ojos hermosos ocultos en mi, escribía poemas en los trabajos de literatura y en secreto eran para ella. Si para ella, para mi musa que amo más que los días soleados en primavera, mas que toda la alegría junta representadas en flores cayendo del cielo enrojecido, mas que todo lo que pueda hacer feliz a un hombre.

Amo a esa misteriosa mujer que guarda tantos secretos que jamás nadie a de saber.

Más que intrigado estoy enamorado.

Aunque si de curiosidad el porque flota, el porque su piel se quema con los rayos del sol, y como tiene firmeza total en todo lo que hace y logra con una simple palabra. Todo Skool tiembla, todos lloran si se molesta y se enrolla cual víbora, todo el infierno estaría detrás de sus lentes si alguien la provoca, por mínimo que sea un error ante ella.

Pero... Conmigo asido piadosa. Cosa que me hace reír, quizás soy especial, no me lo dirá, pero suspirare a diario creyéndolo. Ya sea eso oh que no le importó lo suficiente para molestarse.

Luego de graduarme y pasar por la universidad, estar deprimido al no verla como antes, luche por tener una carrera que me regresara a ella. ¡Lo logre! Quería creer que me estaría esperando y no hubo una palabra al verla, pero me alegro la vida con tenerla ante mi, ¡Estaba más hermosa si es posible! Mi Bitters, mi Bittersita, como pasan los años y eres la musa de mayor gracia en mis íntimos pensamientos de idolatría enamorada.

Me haces feliz con tu presencia aunque sea distante, me haces tocar la gloria cuando me hablas aunque sea para insultarme, me extrémese tu ser aunque deba esperar vidas para que me corresponda.

Vuelo muy alto y no puedo evitarlo. ¿Que enamorado no alcanza el cielo en alas de soñador? Mi amada una mujer que asusta y a mi me encanta con sus movimientos rígidos que me parecen gracia.

Dwicky dijo que estoy mal, que es una locura lo que siento. Solo me reí abrazandome. ¡El amor es una locura! En ese caso, si que estoy enamorado, ¿Como no estar alegre con ello?. Mis padres quizás lo rechazarían pero se fueron a vivir lejos y pasara mucho para verlos, mis amigos que son pocos (limitándose a Dwicky) esta preocupado, pero no es su culpa, aun ni se enamora así que no sabe como es esto.

El amor no posee lógica, es volar entre saltos disgustando azúcar, es reír con cosquillas siendo cosquilleos en el alma, es solo disfrutar todo lo que venga para avanzar, es consumarse en felicidad con ese ser amado. Es algo sin raza, sexo, religión, edad y posición social. Es algo no forzado sino entregado. Es solo dar y si la vida se pasa de dicha quizás recibir lo que das.

Amar solo me hace nacer vibrar, amar es parte de mi ya que desde hace demasiado amo, ella sea vuelto en mi otra mitad a pesar de ser contrarios. Cupido es un loco suelto que une a iguales y distintos en un hermoso sentimiento evolucionando a mutuo.

Estoy flechado, si que lo estoy y soy feliz por ello.

Ya es hora de cerrar la institución publica, los pequeños fueron los primeros que huyeron a los segundos que se toco el timbre. Jaja niños, juventud hermosa que ven esto como un infierno de aprendizaje y para mi siempre fue un cielo, debido que solo aquí podía observar a mi ángel de cerca.

Mi escritorio esta listo, ya mucho personal debió retirarse, no me importa salir al final, así no le estorbo a nadie. Dwicky se fue de vacaciones hace algunas semanas, no me explicó mucho pero logro mandarme una postal con un "Pronto regreso colega", para nada me preocupo por él, mi amigo de ojos azules se sabe cuidar, además que es muy jovial con todos donde va. Yo soy el que le preocupo por delirar con nuestra ex maestra y ahora compañera de trabajo, mi corazón así lo quiso ¿Que le voy hacer?.

—Em...

Me quedó sin habla saliendo de mis pensamientos.

¡Ella esta aquí! Frente mio cerrando la puerta de mi salón vacío de un portazo, tiemblo entre vibro por sus ojos ocultos analizando cada una de mis respiraciones pesadas, me sonroje lo sé debido que mi rostro arde, aprieto los cuadernos y demás cosas que abrazo a mi ya que estaba dispuesto a salir, no sé que decir. Siempre soy cordial al verla y sabe que la amo por mis poemas, pero rara vez estuvimos tan solos y cerca...

¿En serio se acerca tanto a mi oh lo imaginó?... Ese sonido apunto de reventar es mi corazón latiendo, mis ojos están tan abiertos deslumbrados con su hermosura que a la vez que veo todo esta como empañado, ¿Seran mis lentes por su respiración tan cercana? Las piernas me están fallando y si no fuera porque me sujeto de los hombros ya estaría en el piso, no sé si aun respiro pero debo hacerlo, ya que un aroma hipnótico me obliga estar consiente aunque crea soñar, probablemente no le guste a cualquiera su aroma pero a mi me fascina enchinado mi piel.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentir especial para después dejarme, como cualquier porquería de ser vivo que habita la sociedad?.

Más que pregunta creo que lo pensó en voz alta recordando algo.

Suelto mis cosas poniéndolas en el escritorio sin dejar de soltar ella mis hombros, aprieto los puños frunciendo el ceño, cambiando radicalmente mi estado pasado, siento celos de quien habito por ese leve instante sus recuerdos.

¡Maldito quien hizo pensar tan agrio a mi musa!.

—Para nada señorita Bitters. Solo un ser repugnante cambiaría a una única especie de flor majestuosa, quien hiciese eso merecería ser atacado por una carnivora arrancando los dedos de sus manos...

No tengo idea de donde salió eso. Puedo ver su rostro que se intriga con tal respuesta en un estado distinto al carismático mio de sonrisitas y risitas, tengo celos y molestias, no es secreto para nadie que la señorita Bitters tuvo un pretendiente en el pasado, antes de ser maestra (Y que yo naciera...) En una época que se contó sonreía de niña, debió ser una pequeña adorable como muchos de mis estudiantes, llena de sueños de tocar la luna, pero un individuo tan ciego despreciando un esplendor único, la marchito.

Marchito mi flor que es mi inspiración.

Quizás por una simplona flor común la cambio.

—Que poco creativo ejemplo para alguien que llena páginas extensas de cursilerías, cada mañana.

¡Juro que me sonríe! Casi ríe al notar mis celos, nadie me lo creería, una reacción distinta a la frialdad de todos los días con el universo.

Oh me sonrojo exageradamente... Debido que una de sus largas manos deja mi hombro y pasa a mi cuello, un agradable escalofrío me gobierna y no podía agradecer más su choque de piel amada con la mía enamorada.

—Debes saber que yo te arrancaría más que solo los dedos si me lastimas.

La mano aprieta pero no para dañarme, más bien se burla del poder que tiene al estremecerme, quiero desmayarme y que mi aterrizaje sea esa mano, quiero morir en ella y volver a vivir en su contacto, quiero acariciarla con mis labios.

—Despegaria tu alma del cuerpo y la torturaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Su mirada es escalofriante, los lentes en una posición jorobada se la aumentan, su tono es firme al nivel que asustaría a los muertos, pero su sonrisa me comunica el secreto que solo los amantes de la literatura clásica comprenderían, un susurro que es grito, un pasaje sin fin pero trayecto prometedor, una atracción que no te negaras disfrutar.

—Mi alma siempre fue suya, no habría resistencia solo entrega a su mandato, mis días y todo lo que hay en mi vida solo te pertenece a ti.

Por primera vez no la e tratado de usted, el respecto formal se va y quizás sea de muchas confianzas aun no dadas... Pero no pude evitarlo.

Ella da una risa ronca, una que asustaría a quien fuera el más valiente, yo en cambió me enternezco, amo su risa sobretodo porque se la hice nacer. Sea burla oh agrado, soy feliz de lograr algo en ella.

—Muy atrevido Elliot.

Su mano dejo mi cuello, subió al mentón del rostro que no podía estar mas sonrojado, con ojos de poeta embelesado, su otra mano también abandonó mi hombro pero se acomodo a mi espalda para no dejarme caer al vacío, ya ni sé donde estamos, si es oscuridad plena oh luz la que veo, solo estoy capturado por unos ojos detrás de vidrio como los mios, ojos que me están bañando en gloria el verme solo a mi.

—Quizas no seas solo nada después de todo.

Sus labios me tientan al inclinar su rostro, es mal alta que yo, lo sé y no me molesta en absoluto, le da el porté majestuoso por el que me derrito tanto.

—Siempre fui quien te ama.

No me gusta contradecirla, pero es cierto, si fui alguien, el que se enamoró de su superior y ahora se siente explotar en felicidad.

Ella me beso, ¡Me beso! Sus labios se unieron con ferocidad con los mios por dicha respuesta, no puedo crearlo hasta que la siento soltar mi mentón abrazandome al igual que su otro brazo, le correspondo a como puedo, me imaginaba un beso tímido como el primero, pero no puedo quejarme, su sabor me sabe a magia, no sé si sea de la negra oh absorbe mis energías, solo sé que la amo más en este momento.

Mis labios terminan por moverse solos en su baile, quizás logre igualarle, como abrazarla casi como ella, el tiempo es lento aunque veloz a su vez.

Lógica del amor sin lógica, lógica de cuando anhelas tanto algo y lo vives al fin, lógica de un sueño hecho verdad.

—Ni aunque quieras podrás dejarme ahora, Elliot.

Lo dice como si fuera una maldición, irónicamente muchos les llaman así al amor.

Yo no podría estar más feliz con su amenaza, es para mi como una silenciosa suplica que permanezca a su lado, es una muestra que alcance enamorarla luego de tantos años, no podría ser más feliz que ahora.

—Te amo.

Le digo entre nubes rosas, mi musa se agrada con mi expresión enseñorada, probablemente no siempre use palabras para decirme como yo mis sentimientos, solo pequeños gestos que iré descifrando, ahora ya no me sonríe pero me aparta solo para tomar mi mano.

Salimos del salón y con la luz del pasillo noto algo.

Mis manos se han vuelto amarillas, tal vez quizás también mi cara y toda mi piel, me siento distinto, más liviano pero sé que aun vivo por mi corazón latiendo más y más debido que ella me ve, justo antes que habré un espejo de cuerpo completo en un casillero oscuro, sé que es el suyo alejado de los de estudiantes, estos son de maestros.

Me quito los lentes para restregarme los ojos, solo así sabré si mis ojos no me engañan. debido que me veo, con algunas canas pero aun conservando mi cabellera rubia, mi piel sigue siendo joven pero como antes vi en mis manos de tonalidad amarillenta, mis ojos se mantienen vivaces pero son mas profundos, veo que puedo flotar si quiero pero intento mantener los pies en el piso, esto es nuevo, demasiado para un profesor de primaria, pero para nada escalofriante si tiene que ver con la soberana mujer amada.

—Ya no podrás salir de Skool Elliot, eres confinado a ser inmortal a mi lado, no me arriesgare a que el tonto que me engatusó con sus atenciones me deje oh la muerte celosa me lo arrebate, es tu maldición aceptar este destino. Tu y yo sin un fin.

su tono quizás busco aterrarme, pero yo grite saltando a su cuello cual niño emocionado prensandome.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo?.

Vi a ojo veloz que se sonrojo, aunque lucho por borrarlo en instantes.

—Si.

Me limito a responderle no cabiendo en mi.

—¿Eres tan idiota que no comprendes que estas atrapado aquí por siempre con una criatura como yo?.

—¡POR ESO ESTOY TAN FELIZ!.

No me importa su insulto, solo quiere ocultar que la hice vibrar con la acción, por más que sea de escalofriante para otros, Bitters es una mujer, aun siendo sobrenatural no lo puede ocultar más, al menos conmigo.

Ahora si veo su rostro sonrojado porque tope su frente con la mía, me rodea de nuevo con sus brazos y suspiro más de una vez, sonrió ilusionado y su silencio me da quietud, mis pies están colgados pero me siento parado en firmeza si ella me sostiene, de alguna forma logró escuchar algo en su pecho en sincronía con él mio.

Bitters no puede asustarme, tampoco engañarme, me ama y por ello me condena a estar con ella, lo cual es una dicha no una maldición, para un enamorado estar con su musa solo puede ser eso. Dicha, dicha de amor.

—No pudiera desear estar en otro lugar, nací para ello y con mi musa quiero estar.

Le susurro y ella no cede en su abrazo.

—Cursi.

Escupe, pero sé que esta feliz, ya que al fin tiene a alguien que demostró amarla pasando a conquistarla y la acompañara por siempre en cada amanecer.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer esta cosa rara de fic, linduras. Les digo algo loco, todas las parejas y personajes para mi tienen su propia canción, ya sea cuando escribo oh al oírla me hace pensarlo, pues encontre la de esta lol esta humana oyendo radio y sale "Aún estas en mis sueños (de "Rata blanca")." y extrañamente me inspiró. Asi que si, rock mágico en español para estos dos. No le busquen lógica lol**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindura.**_

* * *

 _ **Si la Musa se vuelve en el centro del corazón del poeta... A falta de ella, su corazón va muriendo día por día... ¿Donde estaras mi musa?...**_


End file.
